Bound
by kurosaki9
Summary: The relationship of Asami and Akihito seen through my eyes. It might be related to be in the timeline after Fixer. What does Akihito feel in his relationship with Asami?


Title: Bound

Pairing: Asami/Akihito

Credit goes to Yamane-Sensei due to the fact that these lovely characters belong to her. If I did own them… Akihito would be with me forever! Asami will… just… look on in anger and determination at me. He would desire my death.

Authors: kurosaki9 and randrews25

Rating: NC-17 for Angst, Some Violence, and Sex Implied Scenes

A/N: sighs~ well, I haven't really been up for grabs about anything lately. I've just roaming around the community, reading all these lovely fics of hot steamy sex with Asami fucking Akihito into the mattress. I have also read FeiLongxYohxAkihito by a writer in our community too… Surprisingly, I managed to read it all. Never was the person who liked others fuckin Akihito, but a lovely artist in our midst drew YohxAkihito and I was gawking. But anyways… I hope this shot isn't far from what I usually write when I'm in one of those moods. Hope you all enjoy and please try to comment.

After thinking about the relationship he had with Asami, Akihito knew he had reached a point where nothing good could come out of their relationship. His body was being used constantly as a way for the other to release some stress and sexual tension whenever he felt the need to. Sure, it works for a while, but sooner or later, that body that always gets rammed into, will call it quits. It's just how people are, those who had any sense of self preservation anyway.

Akihito sat on his couch, flipping through the channels to see what there was to take from that huge tv. Funny, a tv's supposed to be for one's entertainment but it never is when you need it. It's always there to remind you of the things that you are trying so hard to forget.

Akihito felt this way now. His body was just being used time and time again by that man. That cold man that just uses him until he wasn't of any use to him, then discards him like a used up rag. Is there not an ounce of love in what the man does to him? All he saw was cold eyes, reflecting rejection and fear in getting close to anyone. What had happened to the man those years before he had met him?

Its been a year already and he was still with his partner. Many had once used that word that was supposed to mean something. _lover….. _Wasn't that a word used for somebody who is devoted to or adores someone? This was not their relationship. It was more of a master and his pet.

Funny… Asami had said the same thing to him. _Pet, pet, pet….. _He never once liked the word, but he couldn't help but feel as if the word did have a meaning there. Somehow, it summarized their whole relationship. Sooner or later, a master gets tired of its pet and discards it as soon as possible. It's common sense.

He didn't want to get thrown away, but wasn't it for the better? Wasn't it all for the best? For the well-being of his health? Why live a life filled with lies when the man that supposedly cared about you, just used you as a mere toy? A mere anti-stressor for his daily life? It wasn't worth being used at all. It never really was.

He turned off the tv and went to go see what he had to fill his rumbling stomach. He opened a cupboard and saw the brown paper box with the chocolate pocky sitting idly on a small shelf inside. He shut the cupboard, leaving the pocky behind. After that past experience he had with his pocky, it was stupid to ever eat it again. He remembered so clearly that event that followed after Asami had saved him from FeiLong.

_Akihito was thrown onto the bed after he came back a bit late from work. His target's goons had spotted him and they decided to have a chase. Akihito ran through alleys and jumped over fences until he was finally able to lose the men, breathing in a sharp intake of breath as the chase left him panting and gasping for air._ _Eventually they gave up, seeing as the younger man had the advantage in those kinds of situations. _

_Akihito had come home from work at around 1 in the morning and he was dead tired. He walked through his hallway after climbing two flights of stairs, tiredly. His legs felt like lead weight, heavy and constricting as he painfully walked forward to his destination. Something was eerily quiet about the hall, granted it was early morning and most people were asleep, but Akihito could not shake the feeling that something was wrong._

_He yelped loudly, startled as he was grabbed roughly by the collar and pulled towards his bedroom. He was now staring up at his captor and it was none other than that heartless bastard._

"_Where have you been, Takaba? You know I hate waiting for my hole to fuck." Akihito turned to stare at him, daggers being glared at the man on top of him. His hazel eyes burned with a fury which seemed to scorch Asami's soul, and then reverberating all the way down to his cock._

"_Are you really trying to make me lose my patience, Takaba? I have no time to play games with you." _

_Asami turned the boy roughly and held his head down into the mattress. He listened to the boy's muffled pleas but he wanted none of that._ _He ripped Akihito's pants off his body as the boy fought to regain his composure under him, though he was no match for his stronger prowess. He was held in that positing for a while until Asami decided he would push a dry finger into his ass._

_Akihito screamed from the sudden, harsh entrance, but was muffled by the mattress. _

_Asami then began to finger fuck him a bit, using one then two fingers in a scissoring motion to stretch his inside. Then he got tired of preparing him, so he retracted his fingers and rammed his cock in._

_Akihito's head shot up and he screamed bloody murder. Asami threw his head back down, leaning forward. "Now, now, Takaba. The neighbors don't need to know what a whore you are, especially to a man." He kept ramming his cock over and over at a hurtful pace. Akihito felt no pleasure in this at all._

_He was taken over and over again and he couldn't help but cry out for him to stop. The pain was next to unbearable and Akihito wished the man's dick would just wither and fall off. He was later flipped over and felt as the man's erection slipped all the way in, taking him in his tight hole. Akihito's head shot back, pleading for him to stop, but the man wouldn't listen. He was far too deep in his own pleasure that he didn't think about Akihito's well-being._

_After getting fucked brutally for what seemed like hours, Akihito had passed out from the activities and Asami wasn't too thrilled about that. _

_He had rammed something inside the boy and Akihito had screamed. Akihito looked at what Asami was chewing on and he shivered as his mind recollected the figure. It was his pocky!_

Akihito shivered as he remembered that his pocky had been used for something other than eating. He could never eat that thing again without remembering what Asami had done with it. He remembered that after that incident, Asami had had his guards secure him inside, and every night, Asami came and he had to satisfy the heartless bastard.

He had had enough of all this abuse. This was never a relationship and he knew that Asami would agree on this. He decided to run away from it all and try to hide from those cold golden eyes that seemed to peer into his soul. He packed his things, a backpack in hand, since that was all he could carry without getting caught, and climbed out of the window.

He thanked the lord that none of Asami's men were stationed near his window or else his escape would have been impossible. He had jumped down from his floor, with the help of the gutters, and had looked around. No one was close enough to where he was to catch him. He made his way down an alley and headed in the direction to his friends' house.

He stopped at his friends' house but then reconsidered his options. 'What makes me think that Asami doesn't know of this place already?' Akihito did not want to put his friends in danger. That was one of the many situations he didn't want anyone close to him in. He had gotten himself into this mess and it was by his will that he would get out of this. He turned in the other direction and headed to wherever his feet took him. All he wished for was to get as far away as he could.

He had lasted less than a day alone. Asami had tracked him down in Okinawa with a lady that he knew. The lady had been taking care of Akihito from the moment he arrived and now he knew why. She was probably ordered to keep an eye on him until the bastard arrived.

When Asami got to the house overlooking Lake Man, he knew exactly what he had in store for the boy. He would make sure he understood his position by the time he was through with him.

After hearing the engine to a vehicle being cut from inside the house, Akihito raced to a nearby window and looked outside. All color drained from his face as he saw Asami exit the vehicle and prepare to make his way to the front door. He looked around frantically for a way out, then his eyes rested on the woman by the living room door.

'What the hell did you do?' Akihito asked as he looked at the woman's evil smile, he felt like punching her in the face.

Akihito backed up into the wall behind him by the woman and slid to the floor as Asami entered the house, a smug grin on his face.

Asami saw Akihito curled up in a fetal position with both his arms wrapped around his body, as if to protect him from something. He walked up towards the trembling body and looked down at him.

"Did you think you could get away from me, Takaba? Did you forget that I run Japan? I know every move you make before you even consider it!" Asami grabbed Akihito up and lifted him up into his arms.

Akihito couldn't help but let out a yelp as he was grabbed painfully, the grip on his arm bruising. He knew he was in deep shit.

Asami began to nibble on the boy's ear and play with his face as he struggled to free himself from his grasp. He placed so many marks on his neck they resembled some type of crimson tattoo.

After feeling satisfied with the marks covering Akihito's skin, he pulled the boy roughly out to the waiting limo.

When they arrived at the penthouse, Asami had settled him down on the bed. He looked into dazed hazel eyes. Akihito did not look like the photographer in this state. He liked the fighter he had obtained a year ago. It seemed to him that that fighter was long gone, considering the situation. Asami smirked and leaned in closer. 'If he wants affection, I'll give him some.'

"Akihito…." Akihito's head snapped up to look into golden eyes, which seemed cold and undaunting. They looked mockingly back at him. "Where has my Akihito gone to? All I see is a clone of him. You aren't him. Where's my fighter? The one I desire is him." Akihito began to feel pissed off at the smug look on Asami's face.

Akihito snapped.

"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! I HATE YOU! I HOPE YOU DIE AND ROT SOMEWHERE AND….. JUST GO FUCK YOURSELF!!!!"

Asami smirked as he had obtained his pet back from whatever cell he was in. "Hmmm… so you want me to fuck you? Gladly, Akihito." Asami pushed the boy down and began to remove his clothes. Akihito struggled and then looked at unmoving hands. He peered up to see what the man was up to. Golden eyes looked back at him, no emotions emitting out of them.

In a whisper, Asami said, "Takaba… Remember this well…. I won't repeat this twice. You're mine, you understand? Anyone who touches you will face hell. You're my possession and I have obtained you. Never forget this, Takaba. You will follow me wherever I go to, even in death. Remember this. This is an oath I give only to you, descend with me Akihito."

End….

**************************************************************************

I don't know…. I guess this is ok after so many days… months! without writing. Well, hope you guys liked it… I thank randrews25 for giving me some ideas and beta-ing it…


End file.
